


"Hold me."

by NarwhalsAndKittens



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarwhalsAndKittens/pseuds/NarwhalsAndKittens
Summary: An AU where Riku isn't Sora's dream eater, and his nightmares are out of control.





	"Hold me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a quick thing I thought of, but I thought of things I could add to it and I thought I should make it into a series.

Sora's hysterical screams echo the walls of the bedroom, and Riku wakes up immediately to realize Sora's asleep. He has always had nightmares, but Riku has yet to see one this bad. He shakes Sora awake, and he seems relieved to see Riku, but it's short-lived when he remembers why he was so upset in the first place. Sobbing hysterically, he clings himself onto Riku's chest and Riku holds his shaking body tightly, wishing it was enough to take the pain away.

 

“ _ Y-You were dead! They killed you! I-I couldn't save you! _ ” Sora cries in between sobs.

 

“Shh, I'm alive, it's okay.” Riku said softly and started stroking his hand through Sora's hair.

 

“ _ T-They were all dead… Roxas, Ventus, Kairi… Everyone... You were all I had left! _ ” He’s calmed down slightly, but the shock of the nightmare is far from wearing off.

 

“That is never going to happen. You know I wouldn't let that happen, and I sure as hell wouldn't leave you alone.” Seeing Sora like this makes Riku tear up as well. He would do anything to take away this  _ curse _ that destroys Sora every night. He’s even caught Sora pulling all-nighters to avoid the nightmares.

 

“How can you be sure? I-I can't lose you,  _ Riku _ . I-” Just when he seems to be calming down, he winds himself up again.

 

“Sora, I'm not going anywhere. I'm strong,  _ you're _ strong, we both can fight, and you and I both aren't going down without one. Trust me, Sora.”

 

Those words seem to have affected Sora, because he starts to relax and his sobs become less frequent. They sit in silence with Riku still stroking his hair for about 10 minutes, until Sora catches himself passing out and jolts himself awake.

 

“Sora, you need to sleep.”

 

He just softly groans in response.

 

“I know, but not sleeping makes them worse. I’m sorry I can't do anything to help you.” Riku chokes up slightly at the end of his sentence, and Sora hugs Riku tighter.

 

“It's not your fault. But there  _ is _ one way you can help me.”

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Riku says as he wipes his tears away.

 

Sora plops down on his side of the bed.

 

“Hold me.”

 

Riku gladly obliges, and lays down next to Sora and spoons him, arms wrapped around him and Sora holding his hand. They peacefully drift off to sleep, and Sora, thankfully, doesn't have anymore nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the second chapter. It's gonna be way longer than this one, and we may get some Sora and Roxas development in the future!


End file.
